Open hearts and secrets revealed
by deansgal4life6
Summary: After the opening of the gates of hell, Bobby decides the Winchesters could use some help to hunt down the demons they set free. Dean doesn't like accepting help...especially from a couple of girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only wish I did.**

**Authors Note: New story, based around a dream a friend had. Let me know what you think. R&R**

**Prologue **

Sam smiled, shaking his head at his older brother who was currently flirting with yet another girl at yet another sleazy motel. He couldn't believe Dean's 'I don't care attitude' lately. It was like he wanted to go to hell . Like he'd just given up hope. Sam sighed, and quickly closed the laptop in front of him as his brother walked back towards the drivers seat.

His brother turned to face him, Sam looked at him one eyebrow raised.

"What?" Dean asked as he placed the key in the ignition and turned it on. Sam shook his head and sighed.

"Nothing" he muttered.

"Where too now?" Dean asked. Just as Sam's phone went off. Dean glanced at him, Sam ignored him and flipped it open. Recognizing the caller ID as Bobby he answered it.

"Hey, Bobby, what you got?" Sam raised an eyebrow at the person who answered.

"Well, Sam, I need a favour. You boys need help with the demons, I happen to know a couple who can help you out. Swing by my place will ya" Dean shot Sam a confused look, Sam still continued to ignore him.

"Sure Bobby, be there soon" he answered awkwardly then hung up. Dean shot him a sideways glance.

"Well, what's the deal?" he asked impatiently, Sam sat watching his phone.

"That was Bobby, he wants us to go and see him" Dean nodded

"So.. South Dakota then, Sioux Falls" the oldest Winchester asked.

Sam nodded as Dean put the car in gear and pulled out onto the highway, Back in black from ACDC blaring. Sam closed his eyes and leant back into the seat, wondering just what Bobby had in store for them now.

**Chapter 1.**

Hailey Smith stood her hands firmly planted on each hip, a stubborn look in her eyes. She couldn't believe she had let Bobby rope her into this. A week with the Winchesters! She knew all about them, their reputation as hunters was amazing, but Dean also had a reputation as a ladies man and a player. The kind of guy her best friend Alex fell for a lot. They were the same age. 22 although Alex was a few months older then her, with long dirty blonde hair. Hailey's was a dark chocolate brown shoulder length.

Hailey's head came up as Alex strode into the room, her favourite knife in hand.

"Did Bobby say when these boys get here?" she asked curiously, as she sat down beside Hailey at the table, running her finger carefully along the flat silver surface of the blade. Hailey shook her head.

"Just said they'd be here soon" Hailey explained pacing impatiently. A few minutes later the rumble of the Winchesters car could be heard pulling into the salvage yard. The rumble stopped a few minutes later and the opening and closing of car doors could be heard, then foot steps. As they crossed the gravel to the door.

"Hello, Bobby, Anyone home?" called Dean's voice from the front door. Alex rolled her eyes and got up to answer it.

"Yeah yeah, kid hold your bloody horses" she muttered. Swinging the door open she stood, staring at the boys through the fly screen door.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Deans eyebrows shot up, looking her up and down. Who was this chick, and what was she doing at Bobby's place.

"Uh.. um" he started before Sam cut in.

"Winchester, we're here for Bobby" She nodded and flicked the lock on the fly screen door for them to come in. She then walked back into the dining room where Hailey and Bobby were waiting.

She didn't miss the glance Dean shot Bobby as he entered the room, Sam not far behind him. Alex rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go and see what work I can get done on that car of mine" Bobby nodded

"Tools are all out there, have fun" she smirked and left the room.

Dean watched her arse as she left, he had no idea who she was but she was hot. He then glanced back to see Bobby glaring at him. He fought back a smirk,

"So, what's the what?" he asked. Bobby gestured towards the other young woman standing with her arms crossed beside him.

"This is Hailey Smith, she's a hunter like us, and the other young girl that just walked out was Alexis Harper, she's a hunter also" Bobby paused waiting for Dean to make a smart arse remark about the two girls. He didn't. Bobby continued.

"They have kindly offered to help you two idgits chase down those demons you two set free, straight up these two are the best hunters I've met second to you two boys. I'm leaving them in your care. Don't let them get hurt."

Sam watched bobby intrigued at how protective he was over the young hunters. He wondered who they were to him. Dean saved him from asking.

"Bobby, who are they? Its obvious they mean a lot to you" Bobby frowned, and was silent for a few minutes. Sam didn't think he was actually going to answer. He finally did.

"They're my nieces" he stated calmly.

**A new chapter for a new story, Let me know what you think. And who you think the pairings should be?? R&R. Reviews are loved and inspire me to write more.**

**DG  
**


	2. They're who?

**Open Hearts and Secrets Revealed**

**Authors note: New chapter, tell me what you think. Enjoy. Thanks to those who have left reviews, greatly appreciated :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural..however like most girls I wish I did!**

**Chapter 2. – They're who?**

Sam couldn't believe what he had just heard. The girls Bobby was leaving in his and his brother's care…were Bobby's nieces... He swallowed and shot a glance at Dean, who seemed to have the exact same expression on his face: pure fear. Sam turned back to look at Bobby, judging by the look in his eyes he wasn't kidding around. He was dead serious. Sam considered the things going through his mind, trying to figure out the best one to say. Finally settling on one thing.

"I didn't know you had nieces.." Bobby smirked.

"Course I do, and my sister will kill me if they get hurt, so take damn good care of them. I want to see them back in one piece unharmed or its both ya' heads. Is that clear?" the older hunter demanded. Sam nodded, swallowing once more, hoping Dean would be able to control his urges.

Sam noticed the one called Hailey watching him curiously, he smiled at her, she didn't return it. Instead she stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to go and see if Alex needs a hand" she muttered. Bobby nodded. Sam suddenly found himself wondering what on earth they had gotten themselves into. Was Bobby serious about this, and if they were his nieces what was with the different last names. It made no sense, he knew there was a story behind it, and found himself wondering what it was. He watched his brother staring openly at the young girls arse as she left the room. Sam rolled his eyes; it was going to be a long next few weeks.

"So, you want us to watch the girls? Take them hunting with us, and they're going to help us hunt down the sons of bitches that got out of that gate?" Sam asked looking for confirmation. Bobby nodded. Glaring at Dean, who was still watching the door, waiting for the girls to walk back through it.

An hour later the three guys were sitting at the table having a beer when the girls strolled back in, both in hysterics. Alex was laughing so hard she had tears running down her cheeks, and Hailey wasn't far off the same. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the boys there then started giggling again. Bobby raised an eyebrow in question. Alex just shrugged, and launched into a new fit of giggles. Alex walked straight past the boys to the fridge, grabbed a beer for her and Hailey and sat down at the table. She slid the beer across the table towards the girl in the seat next to her.

"So, boys, what time we leaving tomorrow?" she asked, taking a sip from her beer. Sam watched as his brother eyed the girl curiously. He knew that look.

"8am sound good?" she continued. Sam nodded

"Sounds good" he agreed, taking a sip from his own beer. Wondering once more just what they had gotten themselves into.

**Sorry for the short chapter, tell me what you think. Still not sure on couples just yet. Or on what car the girls should have...any ideas? Let me know. R&R.**

**DG**


End file.
